My Birthday Surprise
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Just a little thing that I wrote for my birthday. Richter x writer


_**Servine; Hello everyone and welcome to this Fanfiction. If you don't know today is my birthday and this is a special Fanfiction that I have released for my birthday.**_

 _ **So I hope you all enjoy it, leave lots of reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Castlevania.**_

 _ **Oh, and happy birthday to me!**_

Richter stepped into the forest with caution. This particular forest was rumoured to have a pack of seven Man-Wolves living in the forest amongst its dense misty trees. Belmont jumped at every little noise. He brandished out his sacred whip and a crow landed on the thick dark branch of a tree.

His power of Perception was on high alert for some reason. He could sense beasts that lurked within the forest, but unlike his ancestor Simon. Richter couldn't pin-point exactly were each individual monster was at every moment. Every step that a monster took, Simon would know and his radar for his Perception ability was massive. The ginger Belmont could sense almost every conner of London or any capital city that was roughly the same size.

All of a sudden, Richter heard something. A light rustling came from a large bush. The hunter uncoiled his whip and allowed it to fall onto the leave infested ground. He closed his eyes, allowing his Perception ability to accurately pick up what was behind the bush. All he got was the monsters that were surrounding the forest. According to his ability, nothing was behind there or it was human.

He pulled the thin branches of the bush aside to reveal a woman. She was picking some berries on the other side of the bush and Belmont startled her when he moved it.

She jumped from her knees and onto her feet as Richter pulled the bush to the side. Her blossom pink dress was a little dirty from sitting on the ground for a while. Her long brunette hair draped behind her ears and down her back. Her grey-blue eyes met his icy blue as she lifted her face to allow the moonlight to shine onto it.

"Why hello there." Richter stumbled his words, "What's a young girl like you doing out here? Haven't you heard the rumours."

"No sir, I haven't." her voice was sweet and light, "I'm new here you see. I just moved to Wallachia from England."

"England? That's a long way to travel. Why travel so far to such a dangerous place?"

"My father is a Sorcerer. A very powerful one."

"Really."

"He said to me that a priest who called himself Shaft, appeared to him in a dream. Said to him that he would be a great use to Count Dracula."

"I hope that's not the reason why you moved here?"

"No." she laughed, "My father was ashamed of his magic. He used to put on shows, like a magician. However, his last show was on my eighteenth birthday."

"That's a shame that he stopped, but that doesn't explain what you're doing in Wallachia?"

"My father was nearly burned." her eyes began to water up as she spoke, "He only just managed to escape from the flames. He's ok though."

"Well, that's good. What's your name?"

"Rianne Lionheart, I'm a fire Sorceress. You're one of the Belmont clan. I've heard about your family."

"I didn't think my family was known all the way in England. I'm Richter."

"Nice to meet you." she wiped the water from her eyes.

"If you're a Sorceress, then how come I didn't pick you up?"

"Oh you mean your Perception ability. Maybe it's because I am no threat to you. Are you married Richter?"

He shook his head, "Not anymore, my wife was cheating on me when I was abducted and taken to Castlevania. After my safe return a year later, she demanded a divorce. I refused, but using her families fortune, she managed to get one anyway."

"That must have been a terrible time for you." she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, so I'm divorced with no kids and no way of the Belmont line continuing." he sighed at this sad truth.

The young woman looked into his painful icy blue eyes. She could see how much mental trauma and unnecessary stress Richter must have had to go through when his wife proved her disloyalty to him. Behind his families wall of good will and over cockiness, she saw a desperate man, who just wanted the pleasure of seeing his own children grow up and to see them become true Vampire hunters.

She began to play with the tips of his long soft chocolate brown hair with her fingertips. Her semi-long nails wrapped the strands of hair around her finger, feeling its softness.

Their eyes met and the two of them stared into the other's iris. Losing themselves in each other's blue colour. Until, Richter brought their lips together and kissed her with a very passionate kiss.

The two of them found themselves a little shocked and caught of guard when the kiss was broken. Richter held her close to him as she gripped onto his blue jacket. She looked back into his eyes before the second kiss happened. After the kiss was broken, Richter grabbed Rianne's hand and almost dragged her way.

Belmont stopped dragging his new lover when the two of them reached a lake. The moon's reflection bounced off the water with a glittery silver light. The white moon was so low and massive, the two of them could probably sit on its untouched glowing white surface. The two of them sat by the water's edge as they looked beyond the lake. Rianne snuggled up to her new lover's body. The two of them had their arms around each other as Richter rested his chin on Rianne's head.

 _ **Servine; Thank you everyone for supporting me. I hoped you enjoyed this Fanfiction and happy birthday to me. Don't forget to leave lots of reviews.**_ ****


End file.
